


The Wild Side {BEASTARS AU}

by DespairLilies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: M/M, im not a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairLilies/pseuds/DespairLilies
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Wild Side {BEASTARS AU}

THIS IS JUST A PLACEHOLDER TEXT FOR FUTURE FIC  
I WILL TRY TO WORK ON IT


End file.
